<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Nice Surprise by awriterofthings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798083">A Nice Surprise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings'>awriterofthings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Not Canon Compliant, no jackie; no chip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 09:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,388</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28798083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/awriterofthings/pseuds/awriterofthings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>V meets Panam at the Afterlife and is quickly drawn in by her but Panam is reluctant to strike up a conversation.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Panam Palmer/Female V</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>166</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Nice Surprise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>V entered the Afterlife and made her way towards where Rogue could be found. She nodded a greeting to Claire and took a moment to appreciate the beautiful woman at the bar before stopping just outside of the room Rogue was in. </p><p>The huscle blocking her path held up a hand, barely acknowledging V. “She’s busy.” </p><p>“She told me to be here at two. It’s two.”</p><p>“It’s two-o-two,” the huscle said, simply. </p><p>V rolled her eyes. “Are you shitting me right now?”</p><p>“She’ll see you when she’s done.”</p><p>V grumbled under her breath before making her way back to the bar. She took a seat at the bar and Claire placed a drink in front of her. </p><p>“You been staying out of trouble?”</p><p>V smirked. “Define trouble.”</p><p>Claire shook her head in amusement. “I’ll take that as a no.”</p><p>V laughed and sipped the drink. She tilted her head from side to side as she took in the taste.</p><p>“Not bad.” She handed Claire eddies for the drink. “Fruitier than what I’m used to.”</p><p>“I’ll make sure the next one burns a hole in your esophagus,” Claire joked. </p><p>V took note of the beautiful woman she had noticed when she first entered the bar. She was sitting two seats over and engrossed in her phone. V figured a conversation with her would be a nice way to pass time. “Hey, haven’t seen you here before.” The woman didn’t respond as she continued to tap away on her phone. Not deterred, V looked to Claire. “I’ll cover another one of whatever she’s drinking.”</p><p>Claire smirked and grabbed a beer, popping the top off before placing it in front of the quiet woman. </p><p>“Thanks, Claire,” the woman said before taking a sip of the drink. </p><p>“I don’t know if you didn’t hear me before,” V began.</p><p>“No, I heard you. Just not interested.”</p><p>“In friendly conversation at a bar where people go to be social?” V asked, playfully. </p><p>“Here for work.” The woman nodded towards where Rogue was. “Got business with Rogue.”</p><p>“Huh, that makes two of us,” V stated. “How long have you been doing jobs for her?”</p><p>“Thanks for the beer,” the woman said. “Now stop talking to me.”</p><p>V opened her mouth to speak but Claire cut her off. “V,” she warned. “Leave Panam alone.”</p><p>“Panam? That’s pretty. I’m V.”</p><p>“Don’t care,” Panam shot back. </p><p>“All right, all right,” V relented but then took note of the woman’s jacket. “You run with the Aldecaldos or did you just come across that jacket?”</p><p>Panam narrowed her eyes at the talkative woman but before she could speak, Rogue’s huscle came over. “Panam, you’re up.”</p><p>V looked at the man, eyebrows raised. “And what about me?”</p><p>“You were late,” the huscle replied. “You wait.”</p><p>“For fuck’s sake,” V grumbled before picking up her drink. “Nice meeting you, Panam.”</p><p>“Yeah, whatever,” Panam said, dismissively, before making her way to her meeting with Rogue.</p><p>Claire laughed lightly. “Couple more minutes and I bet she would’ve pulled her iron on you.”</p><p>V grinned. “You Night City folk aren’t very sociable.”</p><p>“Hey, you’re one of us now, aren’t you?”</p><p>V swirled her finger around the rim of her glass. “I miss my life before,” she admitted. “Night City’s…”</p><p>“Suffocating.” Claire finished for her. “You’ve only been here six months. It’ll grow on you.”</p><p>V simply forced a smile and chugged down the rest of her drink.</p><p>“Hey.” Claire reached out, placing a hand over V’s. “You need to talk?”</p><p>V shook her head. “Nah, I’m good. Thanks, Claire.”</p><p>Claire gave V’s hand a light squeeze before moving down the bar to serve other people. V sighed and pulled out her phone to busy herself while she waited to finally be seen by Rogue.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Almost thirty minutes later, V exited the Afterlife and was heading to her car when she spotted Panam looking frustrated as she peered into the hood of her car. “Preem ride,” she admired the vehicle. “Is it giving you trouble?”</p><p>Panam sighed and looked at V. “I can fix it... once I figure out what the hell is wrong with it.” She returned her attention to her car, seemingly dismissing V.</p><p>“So, are you an Aldecaldo?”</p><p>“What’s it to you?” Panam asked, agitation clear in her voice.</p><p>V shrugged. “I just haven’t run into many other nomads since I’ve been here.”</p><p>Panam stood straight at that and faced V. “Clan?”</p><p>“Formerly a Bakker.”</p><p>“Ouch,” Panam replied, sympathetically.</p><p>V let out a dry laugh. “Yeah, that whole situation was fucked.”</p><p>Panam leaned against her car. “So you’ve just been out here in Night City ever since?”</p><p>V nodded. “Doing really well as a merc out here. What about you?”</p><p>“Didn’t agree with how things were being run. Figured it’d be best to strike out on my own.”</p><p>“I get that. Butted heads with my gonk leader more than a few times before we disbanded.” V gestured to her car. “Look, it’s late and being out here alone isn’t the best idea. I can give you a ride to a motel.”</p><p>Panam seemed surprised by the offer. “No worries. I’m used to sleeping in this thing.” She closed the hood of her car.</p><p>“This isn’t the best area to camp out in,” V stated.</p><p>“I can take care of myself,” Panam assured her.</p><p>“I don’t doubt that. I’d just feel better if I knew you were somewhere less shady.”</p><p>Panam sighed, she really didn’t want to spend the money she just earned on a motel.</p><p>“I can help you out.”</p><p>“I don’t want your money.”</p><p>“Then you can spend the night at my place and I’ll bring you back here in the morning.”</p><p>Panam eyed V suspiciously. “Definitely not.”</p><p>“Come on, Panam. It’s not safe to sleep out here. We both know that. Don’t be stubborn. Motel or my place. You won’t owe me anything either way.”</p><p>Panam knew V was right. Sleeping out here would most likely bring her trouble. “I guess I can crash at your place.” At least that way she wouldn’t feel too indebted.</p><p>“Great. Do you mind if we stop for Thai on the way? I’m starving.”</p><p>“That’s fine.” Panam said as she grabbed her valuables from her rig.</p><p>“Do you like Thai food?”</p><p>“Not hungry,” Panam replied, but remembering her manners, she added. “Thanks, though.”</p><p>V popped her trunk and Panam dropped a duffel bag inside. “Yeah, no problem.”</p><p>Once in the car, V turned on the radio, quirking a brow when Panam switched the station to something more mellow.</p><p>“Hey,” V lightly protested. “Passenger has to listen to whatever the driver wants.”</p><p>“Not if what the driver is listening to is shit,” Panam grinned.</p><p>V laughed, glad to see Panam loosening up. “So you been working with Rogue for long?”</p><p>“No, not too long,” Panam answered. “I’ve only done a few transport jobs for her. She aggravates my soul but pays well.”</p><p>“Sounds about right. She’s not the easiest person to get along with but she knows what she’s doing.” V stopped at a light and glanced over at Panam. “Think you’ll ever go back home?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I do miss it. I stop by from time to time. I just can’t keep spending my energy arguing with my camp’s leader, you know? I want to be able to make my own choices and not get berated for them.”</p><p>“But they’re your family, right?” V asked. “You don’t miss that environment?”</p><p>“Of course they’re family. That hasn’t changed. I’d take a bullet for any of them. I just can’t be there right now. The constant back and forth and all the arguments aren’t good for morale. I made the choice I did not just for me, but for them too.”</p><p>V nodded her understanding.</p><p>“You keep in touch with your family?”</p><p>V scoffed. “Some fucking family.” Not one person had contacted her after the disbandment and she didn’t feel obligated to reach out after this long. It hurt her more than she’d care to admit. “Not at all, unfortunately.” Not wanting to dampen the mood, V changed the subject. “Do you usually just sleep in your rig?”</p><p>“Yeah, don’t want to waste money on motels all the time and I don’t stay in one place long enough to need an apartment.”</p><p>“Not planning on staying in Night City?”</p><p>“My only plans right now are to make eddies,” Panam replied.</p><p>“Now that we can both agree on.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>V opened her apartment door and stepped back to let Panam walk in first.</p><p>“Nice place,” Panam said as she looked around.</p><p>“Thanks.” V set a brown paper bag on the coffee table and pulled out her container of food. “Oh look,” she said, overdramatically. “They accidentally gave me two.” She placed the extra container on the table. “I’ll leave that for you, you know, if you’re hungry.”</p><p>A small smile formed across Panam’s lips. “You’re a horrible liar.”</p><p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” V insisted as she picked up her food and began to eat. “Mm, so good.”</p><p>Panam glanced at the food before finally giving in to her hunger. She sat down and grabbed the container. “Thanks, V.”</p><p>V smiled and turned on the TV. “Want to watch anything specific?”</p><p>“No politics and no sex-driven crap,” Panam answered.</p><p>“So nothing?” V joked before turning the channel to something that Panam wouldn’t mind.</p><p>After finishing their dinner, V let Panam know she could use the shower if she wanted, and the thought of a shower in a clean apartment versus a dingy motel was very appealing to the woman. While Panam was taking a shower, V changed the sheets on her bed before making her way over to the couch to lie down.</p><p>A few minutes later, Panam exited the bathroom in her jeans and one-piece. “Thanks for letting me use your shower,” she said as she placed her jacket over a chair.</p><p>“Yeah, no problem,” V replied. “The bed’s ready for you.”</p><p>“I’m fine with the couch,” Panam stated.</p><p>“As am I,” V assured her. “Bed’s all yours.”</p><p>Panam looked unsure and she studied V for a moment before speaking. “What’s the catch here, V?”</p><p>V sat up and looked at the woman. “What do you mean?”</p><p>“Why are you being so nice?” Panam folded her arms across her chest. “I’m not going to sleep with you.”</p><p>V let out a light laugh. “Relax, I wasn’t looking to fall into bed together. Not everyone in Night City is out for themselves.”</p><p>Panam let her arms drop to her side. “<em>Everyone </em>I’ve dealt with in Night City is out for themselves.”</p><p>“Well I’m different,” V answered. “There’s no catch. I mean, don’t get me wrong. If you wanted to get more intimate, I wouldn’t say no.”</p><p>Panam smiled as she rolled her eyes. “You’re a needle in a haystack, V. That’s for damn sure.”</p><p>“I just want to make sure you’re good, okay? I wish I had someone look out for me when I first got here.”</p><p>“You’re all right, V. I appreciate it.”</p><p>“Yeah, yeah,” V waved her off. “Go get some sleep.”</p><p>Panam got onto the bed and found herself feeling safe enough to drift off to sleep in a reasonable amount of time.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The next morning, V had breakfast with Panam before they headed back to the Afterlife where Panam’s rig was parked. Currently, V was sitting on the hood of her car while Panam worked on fixing hers.</p><p>Panam glanced behind her at V. “I can feel you staring at my ass.”</p><p>V shrugged. “It’s a nice ass.”</p><p>Panam shook her head and went back to work. “You’re an idiot,” she said with no real malice.</p><p>V smiled. “A cute idiot at least, right?”</p><p>“Just an idiot,” Panam replied. “You know you don’t have to sit out here with me.”</p><p>V’s heart dropped to her stomach. She had been having fun talking to Panam while she worked. She really didn’t have anything else to do for the day and hated the thought of just sitting around her apartment. “Oh, um… okay.” She slid off the hood of her car. “Guess I’ll catch you around.”</p><p>Panam looked up at the sound of V’s dejected response. “You know anything about fixing cars?”</p><p>“A bit,” V replied. “Probably not enough to help you.”</p><p>Panam quirked a brow. “If it’s one thing a nomad should know how to do, it’s fix a vehicle.”</p><p>“I know. I just always had someone to do it for me so I never really learned more than I needed to.”</p><p>Panam waved her closer. “Why don’t you come over here and I’ll run you through what I’m doing. Can’t have you being all useless out here on your own.”</p><p>V smiled and made her way over. “That’d be preem, thanks.”</p><p>As Panam explained the basics to her, V found herself drawn in by the woman’s passion. She listened intently and even assisted Panam. When they were done, Panam got into her rig to see if the vehicle would start.</p><p>At the sound of the car easily starting up, Panam happily got out of it and looked at V. “Good as new. Thanks for everything, V. You were a nice surprise.”</p><p>“Anytime,” V replied. “Maybe we could exchange numbers and keep in touch?”</p><p>Since leaving her home, this was the first time Panam had met someone who truly didn’t have an ulterior motive for their kind actions. She decided she couldn’t let this possible friendship slip through her fingers. “I’d like that.”</p><p>They exchanged numbers and said their goodbyes before V headed to her car. She had just opened the door when she stopped to look back at Panam, who was texting on her phone. “Everything okay?”</p><p>“Yeah, just family checking in on me,” Panam replied.</p><p>“Be safe out there,” V said. “And if you ever need a place to crash, my bed’s yours.” She was about to get into her car when Panam stopped her.</p><p>“Hey, V, wait a sec.” Panam walked over to her and placed a kiss on her cheek. “Stay out of trouble,” she said before heading back to her rig.</p><p>V smiled as she finally got into her car. She hated that their time together was over but looked forward to seeing the fiery nomad again someday.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>